Cincuenta Sombras del Rex
by Orix11
Summary: Cuando Christian Grey arriba a Jurassic World de vacaciones...las cosas no pueden salir bien. Fanfiction no canónico para ambas sagas (que encima le pertenecen a Universal Pictures), en coautoría.


**A ver...este fanfiction fue escrito en co-autoría por Nubla93 y yo, Orix11, sólo que prefirió que lo subiera desde mi cuenta. En realidad, más que el cánon de Jurassic World, este fic sigue el de otro fic (ahora sí en serio) que hicimos para la película. Puedes leerlo en mi perfil aquí, no sé si te dejen pegar links. Sería preferible (y agradecible) que le eches un vistazo antes de leer esto, porque se mencionan cosas que sucedieron en nuestro fic, más no en la propia Jurassic World...como sea, ojalá te agrade esto. Sin ánimo de ofender a los fans de la saga de "Cincuenta Sombras" XD**

 **Jurassic World y Cincuenta Sombras de Grey pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Universal Pictures, o sea, esto podría darse jajajajaja**

* * *

Cincuenta sombras del Rex

El revuelo en Jurassic World no se hizo esperar. Sucedía así todas las veces que el famoso parque temático era visitado por alguna celebridad. Ya había ocurrido con Johnny Depp, Donald Trump, y ahora con el archiconocido presidente de la Grey Enterprises Holdings, Christian Grey. Su llegada causó gran expectativa entre los otros visitantes, sobre todo en las mujeres, pero algo de fastidio en Owen, en especial por sus pedidos.

\- ¿Por qué cada millonario que viene quiere tomarse selfie con los dinosaurios carnívoros? ¡maldición! Luego si pasa algo es culpa nuestra...-.

\- Tranquilo Owen, trataré de convencerlo...además...-dijo Barry, haciendo pausa para hacerle oír a Owen un chillido de raptor que venía de las celdas - si eso no lo asusta, no sé qué lo hará...-.

\- Bien...a qué hora baja del puto avión?-.

\- En 30 minutos Owen...-.

\- Carajo...-.

Efectivamente, en el aeropuerto de Jurassic World, en el sector usualmente reservado a Simon Masrani, se situaba el jet privado de Christian Grey. Este bajó con un porte entre despreocupado y orgulloso, al lado de una veinteañera agraciada de cabello castaño oscuro, y que parecía algo tímida. Claire Dearing en persona salió a recibirlos.

\- Buen día, señor Grey, bienvenido a Jurassic World, soy...-.

\- Claire Dearing, lo sé, la heredera de John Hammond, que en paz descanse, quien hizo posible este parque, ¿verdad?-.

\- Este...así es, señor Grey...- dijo Claire tragándose una mandada a la mierda, y luego enfocándose en la joven - ¿y usted es?-.

\- Ah, sí…soy Anasthasia Steele, mucho gusto, y soy estudiante de Literatura...-.

\- Oh, qué interesante...y usted está aquí por...-.

\- Me acompaña en estas vacaciones...queríamos algo…peculiar, así que, ¿qué mejor que un zoo de fósiles vivientes, o no? - interrumpió Grey.

\- Eh...si, eso es...básicamente...-.

\- Jaja, no escatimé en gastos...ahora...si me disculpa, necesito que me guíe a las habitaciones de lujo...ya reserve...-.

-¿Reservó habitación ya, señor Grey? -.

\- Reserve el piso completo, señorita Dearing, pensé que ya se lo habrían comunicado...-.

\- Cierto...falta confirmar...-.

Claire condujo a la pareja hacia el lobby, y le mostraba las otras instalaciones del parque. Miraba sonriente a Grey, pero por dentro le comenzaba a caer mal.

Finalmente, Anasthassia se instaló en su recamara.

\- Señor Grey - dijo Claire - si gusta...tenemos consideraciones especiales para fines de semana románticos entre parejas, tal vez decoración especial, algo que...-.

\- ¿Corazones y flores? ¡Eso no es lo que yo soy! - se ofuscó Grey - no creo que sea necesaria una velada cliché de comedia romántica barata, señorita Dearing, yo sé cómo...arreglármelas...-.

\- ¿De verdad? -.

\- Vera...a mí...me gusta llevar...el control...-.

\- Oh...entiendo...ah, se me olvidaba, su equipaje se lo mandaremos pronto a...-.

\- ¿Puede decirme algo que no sepa ya, Dearing?-.

\- Disculpe, solo trataba de ser amable...-.

\- Ya lo es Dearing, no repita un guión...nos vemos - dijo Grey, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Claire hubiera querido sacarse uno de los zapatos de taco, y golpear en la cabeza a Christian, pero se contuvo para que no hubiese problemas.

\- ¿Y qué tal te fue con el señorito Grey? - dijo Owen en tono burlón al teléfono. Ya estaba casi por anochecer.

\- Una mierda Owen...el tipo...perdona, pero el tipo es un hijo de puta, no se cómo la chiquilla que viene con él lo aguanta...-.

\- Woa, qué lenguaje...y luego te quejas de mi...-.

\- ¡No es para bromas, Owen! Encima...encima ahorita está de paseo por las instalaciones, Zara y Vivian babean por él, y...-.

\- Déjame adivinar...el friki de los dinosaurios de plástico debe estar encabronadísimo...-.

\- ¿Lowery? Si, algo así...-.

\- Bueno, espera a que se vaya...si te molesta...ya sabes...llámame...-.

\- Puedo cuidarme sola...-.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones así...-.

\- Como sea, prepárate que quiere ver a los raptores...que solo por eso te dejará una propina de 5 mil dólares en efectivo-.

\- ¿Los raptores? ¡Debe estar loco, el muy...!-.

\- Arréglalo, Owen...-.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Claire!-.

Demasiado tarde. Dearing colgó el teléfono. Owen maldijo y pateó un pote con palomitas. Barry lo miró, y se preguntó quién tendría un pote con palomitas en el piso para variar.

\- ¿En serio Christian?-.

\- ¿Por qué no, Ana? si lo hacemos...seria genial, ¿no crees? Sería un nuevo aderezo para...ya sabes...el riesgo...-.

Anasthassia se mordió el labio. La diosa que llevaba dentro ahora rugía como el Mosasaurus del acuario, que al sumergirse los mojó a ambos de una forma que a la diosa que llevaba dentro le encanto. Se mordió el labio de nuevo, y pensó que tal vez no era tan mala idea.

Llegaron al recinto de los raptores. Anasthassia sintió un escalofrió al escuchar los chillidos de las bestias, pero Christian avanzaba seguro.

\- ¿Usted es Christian Grey verdad? - se acercó Owen fingiendo amistad.

\- Creo que ya debería saber eso, señor Grady, pero en fin...-.

\- No veo mucha tv, para serle franco...-.

\- No se preocupe...veo que usted es el encantador de raptores aquí, ¿me equivoco?-.

\- Si lo quiere ver de ese modo...- respondió Grady conteniéndose de bajarle los dientes de un derechazo.

\- Muy bien...quiero...que me deje tocar a los raptores...-.

\- Disculpe, pero yo soy responsable aquí, no puedo permitir que haga eso, por su propia seguridad...-.

\- Señor Grady, no necesito que se preocupe por mí...puedo con esto...-.

\- ¿A cuántos raptores ha acariciado antes?-.

\- Señor Grady...yo...puedo con esto...vera...tengo gustos...peculiares...-.

\- Bien, luego no diga que no le advertí...por lo menos, manténgase primero a distancia prudente, yo me encargaré de...-.

\- Le agradecería, señor Grady Raptor, que nos dejara solos...-.

-¿ Y la señorita se va a quedar? -.

\- Si señor Grady, estoy segura aquí...- dijo Anasthasia.

\- Bien...los dejo...disfruten su velada...- dijo Owen a medida que se alejaba - váyase al carajo...-.

Los recintos no estaban realmente abiertos. Solo unos espacios entre los barrotes que permitían que los raptores sacaran sus cabezas. Grey se acercó lentamente. Anasthassia no se animaba a avanzar, pero se sorprendió cuando lentamente la gran raptor pálida del sector A se comenzó a aproximar a Grey, primero con un bufido desdeñoso, luego con curiosidad.

\- El señor Grady dijo que esa se llamaba Florencia...-.

\- Vaya nombre curioso para un animal así...-.

Anasthassia temblaba. Florencia acercaba su gran cabeza reptiliana a Grey. Este apoyó lentamente su mano sobre ella, y la acarició como a una mascota. La raptor hizo algo parecido a un ronroneo. Y pronto alguien se le unió.

\- Oh...esa es Misha, según...-.

\- Grady no está aquí Ana...solo...observa...quiero que tu mundo empiece y termine conmigo...-.

\- Creo que eso deberías decírselo a ella...-.

La raptor naranja, más joven, se acercó amistosamente a Grey. Anasthasia pensó al ver esto, que tal vez su idea era cierta, y su amado Christian si tenía una especie de poder, después de todo...las 50 sombras pensaba, se imponían para calmar a monstruos de tiempos pretéritos...como la diosa que llevaba dentro.

Grey acarició a Misha también. Ambas raptor parecían sentir agrado hacia él. Al fondo, Luna observaba a Misha, con indiferencia. Tal vez también había notado la esencia de Grey, pero no le llamaba la atención. Rip comía. Heather estaba atrás de su lider, como si esperara conocer también al curioso humano. Solo habían dos raptores realmente alterados.

\- ¿Ves Ana? Yo...controlo...todo...-.

El éxtasis de Anasthassia se vio interrumpido por los rugidos y siseos de Nubla. Este apareció como de la nada, y cargó violentamente contra el brazo de Grey, sujetándolo entre sus dientes.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ana, busca ayuda! ¡Auxilio!- gritaba Grey mientras el feroz Nubla parecía empecinado en arrastrarlo hacia el recinto. Por lo menos, se quedaría con una parte de él.

Ana no sabía qué hacer. Gritó llamando a Owen, pero se quedó paralizada al ver que ahora a través de la reja estaba otro raptor, de cuerpo manchado, que golpeaba enfurecido aquello que lo separaba de sus presas. Y emitía gritos salidos del infierno. Al rato se acercó también, y mordió el brazo que Nubla intentaba llevarse.

Grey sintió como los dientes filudos de los raptores ya habían alcanzado el hueso. Lo peor era que se ayudaban con las garras. Al jalar, golpeaban también su cabeza y hombros. Florencia, quien había sido dócil con él hacía instantes, solo se hizo a un lado a mirar. Igual Heather. Spot de rato en rato soltaba y seguía golpeando la reja enfurecido, intentando alcanzar a Anasthassia. Ella, por último intento jalar a su novio fuera, logrando solamente que se lastimara aún más. En eso llegó Owen.

\- No...no...nos vamos a comer tremenda demanda...no...¡por qué siempre a mí!-.

\- Señor Grady! - dijo Anasthassia.

\- ¿Oh...usted está…a salvo? Yo pensaba que estaba gritando porque...oh...mierda...-.

Owen extendió la mano hacia Nubla, y le ordenó detener el ataque...sin gritar demasiado.

\- No...cálmate Nubla...malo...no...no...- y al final se encogió de hombros - lo siento señorita Steele, lo intente como mejor pude...-.

Spot en el otro lado chilló una última vez antes de que la propia Luna le enseñase los dientes, aburrida de su bullicio, obligándolo a retroceder.

En algún momento, Nubla miró desafiante a Owen, y finalmente soltó a Christian Grey únicamente gracias a un dardo tranquilizante. Este fue trasladado sobre una camilla, y llevado al centro médico. Anasthassia cometió el error de quedarse ahí. Cuando Owen y los paramédicos se retiraron, la puerta del recinto B se abrió lentamente, cortesía de Rip, quien curiosamente luego se volvió a esconder. En su lugar, avanzó lentamente Spot, con la mirada fija en Anasthassia. La chica intento huir, pero su cuerpo quedó paralizado. Mientras se mordía el labio, cayo sentada apoyándose en una pared.

\- Oye...mira esto - dijo Claire al revisar el equipaje especial de Christian Grey. Este era un auténtico kit de BDSM.

\- ¿Es gay, verdad? - dijo Owen.

\- No...Es solo que...efectivamente tiene gustos peculiares...-.

\- Jejeje...¿y tú tienes gustos peculiares? -.

\- ¿Por qué no…? - dijo Claire probando la fusta - ¿lo comprobamos tu y yo?-.

Owen sonrío. Los dos se encerraron en su oficina.

A la mañana siguiente, Lowery y dos compañeros, quienes la noche anterior se habían embriagado hasta la inconsciencia gracias a un whisky que Grey obsequio como muestra de su gratitud (en realidad para comprar su favor y seguir fastidiándolo todo impunemente) , avisaron desesperados a Owen sobre lo que se veía en la cámara de vigilancia. Una joven sin vida, con uno de los raptores fuera del recinto. Curiosamente, no había sangre. Solo ropa rasgada.

Owen partió raudo hacia el complejo de los raptores. Al llegar, pudo constatar que Anasthassia Steele no estaba muerta. Se había desmayado del susto, y orinado la ropa, además. Spot solo jugaba a mordisquearle las piernas, dejándole una que otra marca, y luego, cuando estuvo por masticar su cabeza, Owen apareció. El cuidador de los raptores ya sabía de la hostilidad de este hacia los humanos, pero por alguna razón, la jovencita, lejos de una potencial presa, parecía un muñeco para jugar a los ojos del dinosaurio moteado.

\- ¡Spot! ¡Ya basta!-.

El ex marine constato una vez más que el raptor no intento cargar contra él. Una mirada rápida al entorno le permitió notar que la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Cómo había salido, entonces? Se tranquilizó solo un poco al suponer que a algún idiota se le olvido asegurarla bien. Cautelosamente la abrió de nuevo para obligar al raptor a regresar.

Un último intercambio de miradas con Spot, y se dispuso a salir para notar que Nubla lo había estado observando cuidadosamente...

Owen lanzó la rata muerta directo a la boca del raptor anaranjado con rayas negras, sabía que no serviría de nada pero al menos intentó ganarse su favor.

Nubla atrapó entre sus fauces al pequeño mamífero sin vida y sorbió la cola como si fuera un fideo. Si bien los raptores rechazaban la comida que no mataban ellos, últimamente a los del recinto A se les había hecho la costumbre de atrapar de vez en cuando uno o tres bocados.

\- ¿Y cómo se dice Nubla? – preguntó Owen con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el raptor solo respondió con un salto y una mordida que casi le saca un dedo al ex marine de no haber retrocedido a tiempo en el mirador.

– Que hijo de puta…-

El sonido de unos tacones inconfundibles le hicieron voltear instintivamente, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecían.

\- Claire… ¿Qué tal? De paseo en la jaula de los raptores ¿verdad?-.

La directora iba a decir algo pero un rugido de Nubla le interrumpió, y ella miró con un primitivo temor al dinosaurio.

\- Simpático…es tu dolor de cabeza, pero tienen cierto parecido en cuanto lo de cabeza dura. –

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, bueno… ¿Cuánto será la demanda que nos pondrá Grey por ese "asuntito"?... –

\- Quiere venir de nuevo… –

Owen se quedó mirando a la pelirroja incrédulo y con asco al mismo tiempo. ¿Tan enfermo podía estar ese masoquista…?

\- Por favor dime que no tendremos al pesado aquí de nuevo…dímelo, lo que más quieras… vendamos a Barry como mano de obra barata…-

\- Yo oí eso - interrumpió el afroamericano pero fue interrumpido a la vez.

\- …Pero que no regrese ese tipo, la última vez fue insufrible y encima casi nos demanda. –

Claire sacó de entre sus ropas un cheque, solo tuvo que mostrar cuántos ceros tenía para que Owen Grady abriera sus ojos como dos esferas.

– Otra selfie con ¿Nubla? …-

\- Esta vez quiere lanzarse a lo grande, dice que quiere enfrentar al depredador más peligroso del parque… -

Owen sonrió con ironía - …bueno, yo soy de hacer el amor…no la guerra…-

\- Se refiere al tiranosaurio grandísimo tarado – respondió Claire borrándole la sonrisa al ex Marine.

-Eh claro…- tras pensarlo alzó los ojos – no me digas que realmente va a….-

Owen esperó de brazos cruzados con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, no podía fingir una sonrisa, no era de ese estilo de hipócrita.

Los flash de las cámaras comenzaron a fotografiar al excéntrico millonario que llegaba, esta vez solo aunque demacrado como nunca antes…no solo tenía las cicatrices que el Velociraptor le había dejado meses atrás, sino también los yesos de los huesos rotos, costillas fracturadas y pierna rota por el paramédico resentido que perdió a su novia por él…

Christian Grey se acercó lentamente a Grady, no pudo evitar carcajearse un poco al verlo en ese estado por que le recordaba mucho a esos muñecos de papel que hacen los niños. Casi una momia llena de vendajes.

\- No me haga esperar…mi tiempo es oro Grady, quiero ir a ver al lagarto tirano en este instante...–

Owen suspiró y le pasó un contrato.

\- Firme aquí donde accede a no demandarnos por seguros, daños, ni nos hará responsables de sus gastos funerarios…-

\- No puedo firmar eso – respondió el millonario con una mirada fría y segura de sí misma, su rostro era lo único destapado entre todo el yeso, solo era movido por dos muletas que apenas podía manejar.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿no que muy seguro? ¿Qué las sombras y no sé qué mierda más? –

-No puedo…porque…no tengo lapicera y mis brazos están destrozados…-

Owen le pasó una birome de su bolsillo y con su boca empezó a dibujar su firma.

\- Listo…-

Cuando Owen revisó el contrato descubrió que solamente había hecho un mamarracho alrededor de todo el contrato.

\- Veamos…revisemos…mmmm blablabla…no nos responsabilizamos de daños, quebraduras…blablablabla…acoso sexual de parte del rex…blablablablabla…ser bañado de estiércol…. ¡listo!-

La gente reconoció al millonario al instante y le abrieron paso a la entrada del "reino del Tyrannosaurus" donde le aguardaba su destino. Todas las mujeres miraban con admiración y deseo al hombre casi parapléjico que se perdia en la oscuridad, los hombres alzaban los ojos con fastidio habitual.

Detrás de ellos, un chico de cabello castaño, pálido y de ojos amarillos miro la escena con una sonrisa. Una joven de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos chocolate también, aunque esta última algo extrañada a la reacción de su novio. El chico brillaba a la luz del sol y tenía un globo de "Jurassic World" en su mano derecha.

\- Edward… ¿no te molesta este tipo de espectáculo? –

-¿Qué importa? Ya no me joden a mí – exclamó mientras ambos seguían su camino a la jaula del Baryonyx.

Una vez dentro, el señor Grey se arrancó los vendajes con extrema facilidad y destrozó los yesos a puro músculo rebelando un cuerpo torneado y bronceado que había entrenado mucho más desde su última estadía.

\- Mucho mejor ahora…-

Las mujeres gritaron y silbaron extasiadas mientras que los hombres solo resoplaron como rinocerontes en celo.

Los niños miraban aburridos la escena cuando de pronto, el refresco de uno de los niños empezó a temblar.

Christian Grey sonrió sabiendo lo que se aproximaba y movió sus pectorales con presunción.

Desde una escotilla una cabra salió y se puso al lado del millonario para ser pateada por este.

\- ¡Lárgate, me quitas la atención!... ¡aquí la estrella soy yo!-

Desde la oscuridad del habitáculo selvático, la cabeza de Rexy se asomó presumiendo su enorme hilera de dientes y rugió con furia.

El millonario tomo una bengala del piso y la encendió. – mmm supongo que será algún artefacto nuevo que desconozco… ¡Hey tu cabra!... penétrame con esto… – grito asumiendo posición sumisa y lanzándole la bengala aun encendida al animal que ya empezó a correr.

\- Qué cobarde… - La vista de Rexy estaba muy mala, en esa época a pesar de ver destellos de luz debía guiarse por su instinto…

"Cabra…cabrón… ¿Qué más da? " Christian Grey se puso en una posición defensiva de algún arte marcial extraño (y sin duda inventado) y saco un látigo de cuero de entre sus ropas.

\- Ahora verás maldita perra…voy a domarte y serás mi…- antes de poder terminar su oración lanzó un alarido muy femenino, ya que las enormes fauces del rex habían tomado el látigo y con una fuerza apenas comprendida por los mortales agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro dándole un paseo sin igual al millonario. Este seguía lanzando esos gritos afeminados. Owen pensó que se trataba de las mujeres pero en cuanto vio que todas miraban mudas y con cara de decepción, se llevó la palma a la boca para no reír en voz alta.

El resto de los hombres no fue tan cordial y estallaron en carcajadas. El Tyrannosaurus luego alzó la cabeza y lo último que Christian Grey vio fueron las mandíbulas del gran depredador cerrándose y tragándoselo entero.

El animal solo escupió su látigo y pantalones de cuero.

El público quedó horrorizado, un hombre acababa de ser tragado vivo frente a ellos.

Niños, mujeres, hasta el propio Owen quedaron pálidos del horror.

Por medio segundo, al rato ya estaban aplaudiendo y estallando en júbilo. Rexy rugió triunfalmente en dirección al cielo y luego regreso a la oscuridad de su habitáculo para descansar en paz.

Un hombre de lentes negros, algo canoso y con chaqueta negra miro el espectáculo sonriendo a su lado había otro sujeto de camisa azul igual de envejecido con un sombrero que nunca se quitaba.

\- Ok, debo admitir que eso fue divertido – dijo el hombre de gafas negras mientras brindaba con el otro sujeto como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. – y yo que creía que este parque sería una mala idea señor Grant… ¿vamos a ver al Mosasaurus?-

\- Claro Dr. Malcolm –contestó el retirado paleontólogo retirándose al lado de su colega.


End file.
